Oscuros Hechizos
by Guitargamer57
Summary: Ashley últimamente ha pensado que hay algo que está incompleto, una cosa que la mantiene alejada de sentirse conforme con lo que ha logrado. Claro que no es soledad... ¿Aburrimiento, enfado? Quién sabe. Continuando su vida diaria, mejorando sus capacidades mágicas, quizá encuentre una manera de transmitirlo; de que todos se den cuenta de lo que ella es... Y sufran por ello.


**La Bruja que Demostrará a Todos el Poder de los Más Oscuros Hechizos**

Era el inicio de uno de los peores días en mucho tiempo.  
No hacía un bueno tiempo afuera y realmente no había razón alguna para poner un pie fuera de casa. No, de verdad que era un mal día. Con sólo pensar en el sonido de esas asquerosas criaturas con alas (algo que incorrectamente muchos llaman 'canto'), y la empalagosa luz que nubla la vista.

¿Dónde quedaron aquellas enteras mañanas llenas del agradable color gris en el cielo; las gotas de agua que caen sobre el suelo del pórtico, y que además cubren la vista sobre el cristal de la ventana?  
¿Por qué ya no se podía oír el trueno de los rayos que, aunque fuera por un instante, cubrían perfectamente los pasillos con su intensa luz (que a diferencia de esta otra, daba una sensación tan mágica y oscura)?

Era imposible creer que esa cosa que llaman 'arcoíris' estuviera mostrando su horrenda forma en el cielo. ¿Y qué es lo que hacen todos ésos en la calle jugando sobre la acera como si nada pasara?

Ashley comprendía todo esto, por esa misma razón es que muy apenas soportaba seguir mirando esta escena frente a ella, de la que afortunadamente se encuentra a salvo desde el refugio de su mansión: esta ventana y su gran cristal parcialmente cubierto con una cortina. Pero ¿por qué le molesta tanto ver a esos niños jugando? Es algo muy tonto, como si algo así pudiera llamarse divertido.  
Ashley también se pregunta por qué no se van de una vez de ahí, a molestar a la gente de otro lugar.

Pero igual, todo era mejor desde la tranquilidad y soledad de su hogar, donde no tiene que soportar de ese aspecto tan… alegre y así de desagradable.

"¡Ahh! Qué lindo día es el de hoy."

…

"¿Mmm…? ¿Ashley?"

El insolente de Red llegó en ese momento para molestar con sus absurdos comentarios. Cierta persona no podría estar más molesta con él por la misma razón.

Pero antes de perder su tiempo castigándolo, la joven bruja decidió hacer algo de mayor provecho.

Quitó sus blancos pijamas, tomó su usual vestimenta y se cambió en su lindo vestido… Lindo en un sentido malvado. Luego de colocar sus zapatos y rápidamente ajustar sus coletas (porque, claro, dedicarle mucho tiempo a algo así es cosa de chicas tontas). Se dirigió a hasta su sala de hechizos donde –esta vez—lograría completar el conjuro con el que había estado tardando la noche anterior (y pensar lo adecuado que ya era ese día), todo por culpa de Red, quien no dejaba de retenerla diciendo que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía.

¡Qué absurdo! Como si la grandiosa Ashley tuviera peligro alguno para controlar su propia magia. Si bien, era cierto que más de la mitad de sus hechizos terminaban en fracasos (por supuesto que no era del todo su culpa), siempre es suficiente intentarlo un par de veces y todo estaría resuelto.

Pensar en subestimarla de esa manera… Todavía no es ni mediodía y ya es la segunda vez que Red la hace enfurecer.

"¿Eh? ¿Necesitas algo?"

Ashley se pregunta por qué él tiene que cuestionar algo tan bobo. Ya lleva más de un minuto esperando a que le trajera lo que pide para iniciar de nuevo con su labor. ¿De verdad tiene que decírselo?

"Ah, ha, ha. ¿El libro? Sí, ya voy por él."

Tiene que investigar qué es lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada, la causa de que fallara su intento por hacer crecer el tamaño de un animal al triple. Trató con varias cosas anteriores a eso: sillas, tazas, personas y hasta una planta (la cual sí funcionó, pero al final se dio cuenta de que no es suficiente). Concluyó con que lo mejor sería entonces animales pequeños, exactamente un murciélago que mandó a Red a conseguir dos noches atrás.

Es tedioso pero debe repasar las instrucciones del libo para descubrir qué es lo que salió mal. ¡Ah, qué molesto! Que Ashley tenga que cansarse con algo así, ¡ella no merece perder su valioso tiempo con algo que debió haber concluido hace horas!  
Pero incluso ella, con lo inteligente que es, sabe que será necesario batallar un par de veces para desarrollar por completo sus habilidades.

"✰✰Red, trae el murciélago.✰✰"

"Ya lo hice, aquí está." Respondió con velocidad el pequeño demonio sosteniendo una jaula en sus manos.

Pero…

"✰✰¿Por qué ríes?✰✰"

"¿Qué no te parecen bonitos tus diálogos?"

"✰✰¿…?✰✰"

"E-¡espera! No te enojes. Es que pensé que te agradaría y yo… ¡Enseguida los quito…! ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué los quieres mantener de todas formas…? Pues sí, es cierto, si me pusiera a regresarlos a la normalidad eso me costaría mucho, ha, ha." Terminó de hablar el insolente.

Ella se levantó del suelo donde hace unos segundos leía su libro, se acercó a lo que sería por el siguiente tiempo su objeto de práctica.

La diminuta criatura se alteró, mueve sus alas para arrastrarse hasta una esquina de la caja metálica donde inútilmente cree que estará a salvo de lo que está por pasar, pobre, qué ingenuidad.  
El murciélago mira con susto a la bruja frente a él. Ya ha de estar consiente de mi gran poder, pensó Ashley.

Entonces alzó uno de sus brazos al aire para conjugar su oscura magia a través de su bastón… Concentró sus fuerzas en el objeto frente a ella, imaginó la forma que tomaría. Ya no sería un enclenque, sino una gran y feroz bestia voladora. Es el momento de…  
Sin embargo en su mano no hay nada, no puede sentir magia alguna. ¿Qué ocurre?

"Ashley, ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué tal si viajas de nuevo a uno de tus libros? Podrías encontrarte con más mundos como aquél de dulces y colores, ya sabes, sería bueno volver." Sin transformarse aún en el dichoso bastón, el demonio yacía al lado del libro que acababa de dejar en el suelo.

Fue ahí cuando la sala se impregnó en esa aura que caracterizaba a la joven bruja cada vez que perdía los humos, que casi siempre es causada por una tontería de Red. Hasta la pequeña criatura en la jaula comprendía esto.

Ashley empezó a idear. Qué tal si deja de innecesariamente tratar de trabajar con la víctima en la jaula y mejor opta por este otro de aquí, quien está tan gustoso por sacar lo peor de ella. De todos modos cuál es la diferencia, y quizá uno le dé mejores resultados.

"Ehmm…, ¿Ashley? Sie-siento que no fue buena idea decir eso último."

De un momento a otro volvía a tener su bastón mágico.  
No obstante, ella evitó actuar frenéticamente. Aún recuerda aquel mal rato que pasó en esa desagradable tierra empalagosa, todavía siente nauseas por la horrible experiencia.

Todo fue por la precipitada decisión suya de forzar el conjuro, no sabía concretamente las consecuencias de utilizar magia tan nueva, aunque lucía tan bien la sola idea de adentrarse en un tenebroso y oscuro mundo que sólo ella sabe apreciar. No era la primera vez en la que ocurría una situación parecida, ya en una ocasión anterior a ésa empujó su poder a un límite fuera de su nivel (eventualmente lo alcanzaría de cualquier manera). Las consecuencias fueron grandes.

Cada vez que Ashley realiza un conjuro que requiera de mucho poder mágico, es decir, algo en lo que deba esforzarse; su cabello se torna de un color gris opaco (uno que le recuerda a esas nubes de un lindo día lluvioso), y sus ojos adquieren una tonalidad rojo sangre y brillante de vez en cuando.

Pero después del mencionado incidente, sus ojos adoptaron y mantuvieron ese estado durante un considerable periodo. Ashley cree que fue por la gran cantidad de magia que recorrió su cuerpo, y es quizá así como una parte de la energía perduró en ella. La verdad es que recientemente es cuando se disipó el efecto.

No, Ashley no se molestó por ese evento. A ella le gustaba y hasta llegó a considerarlo como parte de su imagen habitual.

Fue por todo eso en general que dejó de pensar en el error de Red… Por el momento.

Ya anochecía: el momento más adecuado para salir a dar una vuelta.

Caminando; sí, caminando ya que el pequeño demonio decía estar muy exhausto para transformarse en una escoba, no estaba de humor para obligarlo; la bruja reflexiona sobre lo próximo que hará, algo en lo que pueda utilizar oscuros y tenebrosos hechizos, pensó ella.

Aun así… Es en momentos como éste en los que se le dificulta concentrarse, en muchas de estas ocasiones termina recordando a sus padres, tal vez eran los recuerdos de la vida que llevaba en su lejano y antiguo hogar lo que la orilla a hacerlo…

¡No! Ella no es así de débil, no necesita sentirse de esa manera, no como una niña mimada que llora por sus papás. Ella es diferente, es una gran bruja.

Ashley agitó su cabeza para despejar esa idea.

Es por la misma razón que ella no necesita de amigos, si ya tiene a este conejo blanco de peluche en sus brazos (quién necesita ponerle nombre) ¿para qué molestarse? Ah, sí, también tiene a Red...  
No es que no pueda, si lo quisiera ya tendría montones de amigos que seguro estarían felices de serlo, nadie se negaría, simplemente es que no tiene el tiempo para ello…

¡Además! Está bien, forma parte de un puesto de trabajo en Diamond Software, incluso uno anterior a ése con el señor del bigote y la narizota que siempre va en una motocicleta. Wario algo era… Pus es en ese lugar donde siempre puede hablar con quien quiera.

Esos tontos, de alguna forma siempre termina aceptando invitaciones suyas a fiestas, por eso los odia a todos, ahora que recuerda.

Qué bien se mira esta noche, con las estrellas en el cielo… Pero es todo, mejor regresa a la mansión ya. Lleva un rato caminando y ella no será quien se ponga a sudar, no. Aunque fuera por poca la posibilidad, esperaba encontrarse con alguien que conozca, como la pizzera (ni siquiera recuerda si sigue trabajando o... ¿era sobre fotografía?) o aquel extraterrestre al menos. En fin, no es que le interese.

"Ashley, tienes correo." Le anunció el demonio rojo una vez pisó el pórtico, éste velozmente cambió de la forma que llevaba todo el camino y regresó a como luce normalmente para entregarle el sobre blanco.

¿Cuánto lleva desde la última vez que recibió una carta?  
Ashley no lo sabe y tampoco le importa.

Esta correspondencia lleva un extraño sello de cera roja estampada en el frente. Qué, ella no recuerda haberlo visto en el pasado.  
Antes de pensar en tirarlo Red dijo:

"¡Ah! Yo sé de qué es eso. Reconozco el emblema. Ashley, esto es-."

Ya que decidió ignorar su habladuría, abrió el sobre y empezó a leer el contenido.

* * *

¡Acaso se burlan de ella!  
¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que después de molestarse en conservar el pedazo de papel ese, sea designada a un papel secundario?! ¿Y dicen ser gente con muchos años de experiencia?

"Ashley… Cálmate. Si lo miras pro el lado bueno, tienes la oportunidad de ser parte de algo grande, ¿sabes? Las hermanas espadachín también irán según he oído."

Red dijo algo bueno. Si no se equivoca, no ha visto durante días a un par de personas, el señor del bigote incluido. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con este… evento?

La carta hablaba de demostrar sus habilidades contra personajes de muchos lugares. Claro, no es que ella andaría ensuciándose las manos en algún tipo de batalla, pero el hecho de ser algo supuestamente importante llama su atención.  
Todo habría ido bien de no ser por el punto en que se especifica su papel en este 'combate' como… ¡asistente!

¿Qué es eso? ¿Significa una cosa de importancia al final?  
No, por supuesto que no es así. Sólo una burla, una tontería que este señor Susura, Sakuro o lo que sea le envía. ¿Se supone que debería prestar su tiempo, cuando ya tiene un mejor puesto en Diamond Software? No, (des)gracias.

Como no puede ser de otra manera, Ashley pensó en una solución a este problema.

"Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"✰✰Lo rechazo.✰✰"

"¡¿Quéeee?! ¡Espera, Ashley!"

Protestó Red cuando la descontenta bruja entraba a su habitación, dejándolos a él y la carta tirados en el suelo de la sala principal.

De lo que ella no se enteraba era el plan del pequeño demonio. No era necesario pero durante la oscuridad de la noche estuvo escribiendo una respuesta a la cata. Todo lo apuntó en representación de Ashley, siendo esto su supuesta contestación, y aun sabiendo que arriesgaba su bienestar haciéndolo (ya que no tendría sentido si el remitente fuera él), tomó su elección.

No hubo más mención de lo ocurrido durante cierto tiempo, ella simplemente quiso olvidarlo, ya ni siquiera sabía qué la puso de mal humor.

Es otra de esas mañanas cualesquiera, en las que todo empezaba con una pequeña reflexión sobre qué hacer. Entre las cosas que esta gran pequeña bruja acostumbra está hojear lo que considera uno de los objetos de mayor valor para ella. Seguramente lo has visto; un libro color café con la forma de un cráneo en la cubierta, diseño que ella sinceramente ama por el aspecto misterioso que da.  
Dentro contiene una serie de conjuros, pociones y explicaciones muy buenas. Es la magia de mayor nivel a su disponibilidad, por eso es que los llama Los Más Oscuros Hechizos. A día de hoy sólo ha logrado dominar el 15% de su poder, avanzar en este libro es algo que a Ashley le ha costado mucho.  
Su más grande reto es dominar por completo la pieza y cada una de sus páginas.

No, ésta no es razón para subestimar, con lo que ha conseguido ya es suficiente para realizar lo que sus enemigos tendrán difícil en tratar (destruirlos).

Siguiendo, era temprano cuando vestía su ropa casual y ya se encontraba inmersa preparando el conjuro del libro que atrajo su atención esta vez.  
Para ser más exactos, es una poción, que se titula 'Brebaje de la Zona Negativa', y habla de un poder capaz de poner de cabeza a quien sea que ose beberla, condenando a la víctima con una energía que causará los mayores estragos posibles sobre su ser. Niega otros poderes (y capacidades), debilita, daña, confunde; y es inevitable una vez se es afectado. En general: maldad pura contenida en un sorbo, con una pizca de mala suerte.

El libro añade también que, de ser preparada óptimamente, la poción tendría la posibilidad de afectar al simple contacto, ¡lo cual ya de por sí era fantástico!

No obstante, aún había algo que a Ashley sobre esta forma tan pasiva de funcionar que no le gusta. Es por eso que de manera muy ingeniosa, espontáneamente tuvo la idea de algo que mejoraría por mucho esta magia. Por medio de un par de cambios en los ingredientes y unas cuantas modificaciones en el proceso de creación, la pócima ya no dependería de la ingesta para funcionar.  
Ella pensó en cómo el efecto puede ser catalizado por un objeto (su bastón) y ser manifestado a voluntad a su alrededor (contra enemigos), sólo es cuestión de impregnar el catalizador de una manera parecida a sus ojos con los hechizos fuertes.

Nombró a esto como Zona de Influencia o Espacio Negativo.

Ya lo planeó todo, por eso está tan concentrada en su actividad mientras cuidadosamente lo realiza paso a paso, nada debe fallar.

Red únicamente ve desde un lado, hasta él comprende lo importante que es.

Actualmente Ashley puede continuar utilizando su bastón mágico, el pequeño demonio sigue ahí presenciando pero ello no afecta pues el objeto en sí es sólo parte de su cuerpo y no él mismo.

Ya llega el momento, el brebaje está por ser terminado. No tiene el aspecto que el libro marca que tendría pero es normal si considera la alteración que se ha realizado.  
Únicamente debe concentrar sus fuerzas en el bastón y absorber, catalizar la poción; quizá si lo hace con más fuerza… Quizá si da contacto con el líquido… Quizás si cierra sus ojos…

*PUM*  
Como cualquiera se hubiera imaginado, fue el sonido de una explosión, y tal vez era de esperarse pero ella no aceptará que se lo digan, no tienes derecho a hablar sobre obviedades.

No puede ser. Cenizas, polvo, hollín cubría el hermoso rostro y cabello de Ashley. Su vestido se ensució y el lindo (malvado) broche de calavera en su cuello recordaba más a un trozo de carbón que a huesos. Este despreciable humo se atrevía a cubrir el aire del techo, qué problema. Y no hay ningún rastro de la pócima, se había esfumado.

"✰✰Lo haré de nuevo.✰✰"

Eso es, esta grandiosa bruja no se rendirá por un pequeño tropiezo.

En ese instante el timbre se escuchó hacer eco por los pasillos. Ella lo ignoró y dejó a su rojo compañero encargarse.

Éste llegó hasta el exterior de la puerta, fuera no hay nadie. Pero eso no importa cuando su razón de estar se encuentra en el interior del buzón.

"¡Ashley! Ha llegado la respuesta del señor-."

No tan rápido, todavía falta para ver eso.

Ella volteó a mirarlo distraídamente, ya se encontraba inmersa de nuevo preparando la segunda poción, esta vez con el libro a su alcance para evitar lo que pueda causar un nuevo accidente.

Cuando ella lo cuestionó sobre tal mensaje, ya que ella no recuerda haber enviado nada, él dijo nervioso que de alguna forma comprendieron que rechazó la propuesta y por lo tanto se comunicaron de nuevo para llegar a un acuerdo.

Red tuvo que espera más de una hora para que viera la carta. Ella estaba muy ocupada y no quería que nadie la interrumpiera más.

Sujetó con una mano el papel y con otra ¡desgarró, rompió y desapareció…! Un costado del sobre para tomar la hoja en su interior, el chiquillo a su lado miraba atentamente parado de puntas para alcanzar. Lo único por lo que no pidió que abran la carta por ella fue lo dispuesta que está por darle una nuevo oportunidad a esta gente presumida por la categoría del asunto, en especial aquel hombre, pensó la bruja (además de que quien está a su lado no se atreve a despertar su furia de nuevo actuando sin preguntar de nuevo).

Aparentemente, haber enviado una detallada información con las razones de su negativa, y con una educada petición de sus exigencias para participar, todo 'dicho' por Ashley, él logró su cometido; fueron los pensamientos de Red cuando la vio formar una discreta curva con sus labios, que después vino en un suave movimiento de ella con su mano y el chasquido de sus dedos.  
Toda la suciedad en su cuerpo de hace un rato desapareció al instante, regresando a su aspecto impecable.

Para comprender lo genial que es esto debes conocer que apenas fue hace poco cuando ella encontró este conjuro y el tipo de magia que es, lo memorizó. Es decir, ésta es la primera vez que lo hace y obtuvo un resultado perfecto. Y toma en cuenta lo mucho que se practica hasta la magia más simple para ser perfeccionada.

Pero hay que dejar eso de lado.

La joven bruja tuvo la curiosidad por saber más, un par de sus dudas fueron resueltas por el demonio, quien se encontraba mucho más enterado que ella.  
Lo que más le interesó fue la lista de contrincantes, llamó su atención el hecho de ya haber alguien quien usa magia de la misma manera, y no sólo eso pues son varios los que hacen uso de estos atributos de una u otra forma, quienes ya se consideran los más fuertes entre los suyos (de donde vienen).  
Hay una gran cantidad de participantes, según Red, que poseen un gran poder tales como una espada capaz de derrotar a un dios, héroes guerreros, un gran peleador del ring, un espadachín volcánico y hasta una diosa misma.  
¿Ashley podría estar lista para algo así…?

¡Claro que lo está!  
¿Es necesario recalcar la actual presencia de grandes villanos?

Hay algo en ella que la posiciona en punto diferente y que por supuesto no la deja abajo.  
Ashley lo sabe; un estilo de batalla tan abrumador que no necesita de un solo momento de contacto físico, uno que después de causar un pequeño daño puede convertirlo en algo desastroso para el rival que nunca verá venir. No, ella ni siquiera se molestará en ensuciarse las manos.  
Son las capacidades de una magia que, sin dejar de ser engañosa, será destructiva en todos los sentidos.

Sí, ésa y muchas más cosas son el resultado del conjuro más malvado, los Más Oscuros Hechizos. Así que reflexiona de nuevo lo que crees de ella, y deja de actuar como si no comprendieras. Lo que está por ocurrir es asombroso, todo mundo se dará cuenta.

Es durante la siguiente mañana (más bien el inicio de ésta), esta gran bruja no titubea en lo absoluto, está preparándose porque, claro, el mundo debe esperar primero a que ella descanse.

"✰✰Red.✰✰" Llama a su compañero, su secuaz, el demonio rojo que la puede ayudar, un asistente.

No, deja de insolentemente creer que ella depende de él. Hay cosas que requieren de un poco de cuidado y un pequeño apoyo es parte de ello.

Inmediatamente este último toma una de sus variadas formas (y con variadas es estar refiriéndose a cualquier cosa que no supere su tamaño), la que en este caso la llevará a su destino.

Toma su libro de portada cadavérica, el cual se te debe recordar, contiene una gran cantidad de poder desconocido; ajusta sus zapatos; ajusta la diadema naranja que sostiene su cabello, y por último, este bastón mágico con un cristal rojo como ciertos ojos.

Ashley toma asiento y visualiza su destino.  
Aún tiene que darle una lección, enseñar a Masahiro Sakurai sobre su gran error de principio, y demostrarle el bien que hace al cambiar de opinión. No obstante, no se salva. Es cierto… Ashley tiene mostrar, de las que será capaz de presentar.

Pero antes… Desde ahí, en lo alto de su mansión, esta joven bruja sabe que antes necesita otra cosa…  
Una entrada triunfal.

¡Ah, pero qué adecuadas son estas nubes grises! Tan oscuras, ni una pizca de sol, sólo el brillo de sus ojos que deslumbrará a más. Ah, pero eso no les gustará, ¿puedes notar la presencia de esta aura oscura, esta sensación tan incomprensible?

El viento empieza a sacudir su cabello con la misma serenidad que expresa su inexpresivo rostro. No obstante, esa inquietante y pequeña curva aparece de nuevo en sus labios. Pero eso no será lo único que ella va a presentar, o al menos no será lo último que sus pobres rivales notarán en su fatídico final.

O quién sabe, tal vez eso sólo eso puedan comprender.

Vamos, si quieres comprenderá estar palabras, si deseas presenciarle, sólo tienes que acompañarla y ver…

Lo que Ashley tiene para demostrar.

* * *

 _Nota:  
_ Es en ese último momento cuando Ashley's Song estaría perfecto como música de fondo.


End file.
